


Just One Thing

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Hannibal promised Face a quiet Thanksgiving Day all they need is one more thing.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Just One Thing

Just One Thing  
“No,” Face moaned as the annoying beeping sound went off in his ear right, and the warm solid mass pressed up to his back disappeared. 

“Go back to sleep, kid,” Hannibal whispered in his ear before kissing him on the temple. “There’s no need for you to get up.”

“No need for you to get up either,” Face mumbled into his pillow. “Why can’t we just eat Chinese like most single men?”

“One, I happen to like cooking.” Hannibal pulled the blankets up around Face’s shoulder. “Two, we’re not single unless you need to tell me something.”

“You know better.” Face sighed as he rolled over on his back so he could get a better view of his lover. “So what can I do to help?”

“I appreciate the offer sunshine, but I don’t need any help; go back to sleep.” 

“You and I both know that’s not going to happen.” Face sat up, causing the blanket to pool in his lap. “I’ll fix the coffee, while you do whatever it is you do to that poor dead piece of poultry at…” Face looked over at the clock on his nightstand. “Five in the morning; you have to be kidding me. Do you seriously have to get up this early?”

“Sorry, kid, if I don’t get the turkey in early, then it won’t be done in time for dinner.”

“You know the Chinese restaurant on Peterson will deliver.” Face sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed while grabbing his bathrobe. 

“Tell you what Sunshine, I’ll fix the coffee, and you can sit back and relax. I’ll take care of everything.” 

“Sounds like famous last words.” Face mumbled as he tied his robe. 

“You say something?” 

“Not a thing,” Face flashed the older man a quick smile. 

***

“You want a cup of coffee?” Hannibal asked as he filled two mugs. 

“I don’t know why you even bother asking me stupid questions like that.” Face rolled his eyes as he held out his hand. 

“Did I tell you how much I enjoy conversing with you in the morning?” Hannibal chuckled, handing Face a cup before ruffling his hair. 

“Stop,” Face hissed as he tried to swat the older man’s hand away. 

Years of living together had taught Hannibal two things when it came to Face, the first being that he had the biggest heart of anyone he had ever met. The second being that said heart didn’t show itself until Face was up for at least an hour and on his third cup of coffee. So when Face leaned back in his chair and sighed, Hannibal knew they were getting to the point that he could have a conversation with his lover. 

“Is there anything special you want for dessert, kid?”

“Whatever you feel like fixing is fine with me.” Face shrugged. 

“Wasn’t there anything that you liked as a boy that was served at Thanksgiving?”

“John, Thanksgiving, and Christmas dinner were the two meals a year at the orphanage that it wasn’t the same thing. So when I tell you that anything you fix will be fine with me, I mean it.”  
Hannibal glanced at the clock on the stove and shook his head. 

“Want another cup of coffee, kid?”

***  
“You need help?” Face asked as he watched Hannibal chopped celery for the dressing. 

“No thanks,” Hannibal turned to flash the younger man a quick smile. “I don’t have time to run you to the emergency room like the last time you helped.” 

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“It took six stitches, Face.”

“I only did it once.”

“Twice,” Hannibal shook his head as he chuckled. “I love you, kid, and you are the best sharpshooter I have ever seen, but when it comes to the culinary arts, you’re a danger to yourself.”

“The second time wasn’t my fault, Murdock distracted me.” 

“Face, he simply asked you what you were doing.”

“And I looked up and cut my hand, not my fault.” 

“Sure, kid, anything you say.” Hannibal smiled. “Back to my earlier question, what do you want for dessert?” 

“Surprise me,” 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Hannibal stopped chopping to look at his young lover. “You have to pick something; Murdock and BA have made their requests for their favorites, and every year I ask you, and you manage to get out of picking something, not this time, Lieutenant.”

“I don’t know, give me a few options.”

“Red velvet cake?”

“That’s just little more than bad chocolate cake.” 

“Mincemeat?”

“Seriously, Hannibal? Are you trying to kill me?”

“It’s just dried fruits and spices Face, not ground up squirrels and groundhogs. Now, pick something.”

“Alright fine, pumpkin pie, I would like you to fix a pumpkin pie.”

“I was going to fix that anyway.”

“Oh no, you said pick something, and I did, it’s not my fault that you already planned on baking one.”

Hannibal opened and closed his mouth a few times before conceding defeat. 

“Two pies it is.”

***  
Face was getting comfortable on the couch when he heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking coming from the kitchen. Right before he heard his lover’s voice rang out. 

“Damn it,” 

Getting up from his seat, Face walked back to the kitchen, where he found Hannibal down on his knees, picking up pieces of a glass jar. 

“Now, that is a sight I could get used to seeing. The great and powerful John Hannibal Smith on his knees before me.”

“Smartass kid,” Hannibal responded, not even bothering to look up. “But the jokes on you, I’m going to need you to go down to the grocery and get me another jar of sage.” 

“In case you haven’t forgotten o’ fearless leader today is Thanksgiving Day, and no one is open.”

“That’s where you are wrong, beautiful. Mr. Ho’s market is open until four today.”

“You know how far that is, right?”

“Two miles one way, take my car, the keys are on the dresser.” 

“Do you know what a pain in the butt it is to get your car out of the garage not to mention finding a parking place once I get back? Ms. Franklin loves your parking place. I swear that woman waits for you to leave so she can take your spot.” 

“Face, I wouldn’t ask you to go if I didn’t need it.”

“I know, I know,” Face held up his hands. “I’ll get dressed and get it for you.”

“Would you like a coffee to go?” 

***  
“New tracksuit, kid?” Hannibal looked Face up and down as the younger man entered the kitchen with a small brown paper bag. He couldn’t help but smile as he noticed the slight flush in the younger man’s cheeks confirming that he had run to the market instead of taking his car. 

“I’ve had it for six months.” Face handed the bag over to Hannibal before dropping down in a kitchen chair. “Shows how much attention you pay to me.” 

“I always pay attention to you,” Hannibal responded as he pulled the sage from the bag. “I just don’t want you to get big-headed with too many compliments.” 

“Seriously, you are so full of it.” Face rolled his eyes as he stood up and left the kitchen, “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

“I always need you,” Hannibal chuckled as he went back to prepping the turkey. 

Face had just settled down in his lover’s recliner when the phone rang; before he could pick up the receiver, he heard Hannibal’s voice. 

“Yes, BA, I have everything we need, just bring your appetite.” Hannibal was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. “No, no, we don’t. I’m sure we could, yes, I’d need to get the heavy whipping cream. No, it’s not too much trouble. Sure, see you this evening.”

Face was out of the recliner and heading towards the kitchen before the older man hung up the phone. 

“Are you sure we don’t need anything else besides heavy whipping cream while I’m out?” Face huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

***

“You’ve got to me, kidding me?” Face glared at Hannibal as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest yet again. 

So far he’d been sent to Mr. Ho’s corner grocery for sage; heavy whipping cream to make butter, peanut butter to make fudge, cornstarch for pumpkin pie filling, a nine-volt battery when the smoke alarm started beeping, and now it looked like he was going again for sprinkles to put on top of cupcakes Murdock had made at the VA earlier that morning. While Hannibal had promised him a leisurely day of relaxation, he’d actually spent all of his time literally running to the store. 

“You mean to tell me that he and BA can’t stop on the way here?”

“The grocery will be closed by the time BA picks Murdock up.”

“Are you sure there is nothing else we need?”

“That should be it.”

“You’re positive; we don’t need a couple of loaves of bread, AK-47’s, salt, pepper, land mines, milk, flame throwers, or orange juice?”

“Last trip, kid, I promise.”

“I seem to have heard that before, in fact, more than once today.”

“Hell, kid, I couldn’t send you back if I wanted to.” Hannibal smiled as he threw his arm over the younger man’s shoulders. “They close in half an hour.”

“You’re not helping your argument, old man,” Face frowned as he slid out from under his lover’s arm. 

As Face stepped outside for his sixth trip to the grocery, a light rain started to fall. Rolling his eyes skyward, Face started his run towards Ho’s market. 

“You seem to be making this a habit,” Mr. Ho laughed as he rang up the five different bottles sprinkles that Face had placed on the counter. “You sure you don’t need anything else? We are closing in just a little bit.”

“If anyone needs anything else, they can get it themselves.” Face smiled one of his most charming smiles as he held out his money. 

***

“Here are your sprinkles; I’m going to get in the shower.” Face tossed the dripping wet bag at Hannibal as he sloshed out of the kitchen and down the hall towards their bedroom. 

Twenty minutes later, Hannibal heard the water shutoff; he expected to see Face emerge shortly afterward; however, it never happened. Though he didn’t have long to consider where the younger man was as he still had a lot of things to get finished before dinner. 

***

“Man, I wish I didn’t have anything to do except sleep all day.” BA snickered as he walked into the kitchen with Murdock on his heels. 

“No kidding, I’ve been awake since 9:00.” Murdock laughed as he put down a box of cupcakes on the counter. “After all, these weren’t going to bake themselves.”

“What are you two talking about?”

“Face, he’s sound asleep in front of the television.” BA walked over to the turkey and took in several deep breaths.

“I’ll be back in just a minute, Murdock set the table and BA you stay out of the turkey,” Hannibal ordered as he walked out of the kitchen. 

As he came around the corner, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Face fast asleep in his recliner in front of the television. His young lover was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, one of his sweatshirts and a thick pair of wool socks; his still-damp hair neatly combed into place. 

“Hey, sunshine,” Hannibal brushed his fingers across the fringe of hair that had fallen on Face’s forehead. 

“What do you need now?” Face cracked an eye open to look at the older man. 

“For you to come to the kitchen and fix your plate.”

“Be there in a few minutes,”

“Wait too long, and BA will the turkeys gone; you know how he likes it.”

“Chinese restaurants are still open, and they deliver.” 

“You mean to tell me that after all that hard work, you’d rather eat take out?”

“No, I just too tired to get up right now.” Face sighed as he leaned into his lover’s touch. “It’s not every day I run a marathon.” 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen, I’d planned on letting you take it easy today.”

“We all know how well your plans work.” Face opened his other eye to look up at Hannibal before laughing at the older man’s frown. 

“That’s not funny,” yet a smile started to pull at the corners of the older man’s mouth. “But accurate.”

Rising slightly in the recliner Face placed one hand on the back of the older man’s neck and pulled the Colonel’s head down until their lips touched. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, John.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Tem.”

End


End file.
